


Why can't we be like that?

by bbizennie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbizennie/pseuds/bbizennie
Summary: Mark just wants to be loved, is that too much to ask?~
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Why can't we be like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: Secret love song by Little Mix.  
> -  
> Mark just wants to be loved, is that too much to ask?  
> ~  
> "Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? I wish that it could be like that, Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours."

**Tuesday, 19th of January.**

Mark wakes up next to his lover, Johnny. He feels at peace, the morning sunrise greeting his eyes. 

> "Good morning, baby" a half-awake Johnny mumbles.

Mark wants to stay like this forever, but he knows that his love life is anything but peaceful. 

Mark and Johnny soon rise from their bed, walking to their shared living area, they couldn't show their affection here. Johnny says it's better off if the members don't know. Many thoughts race through Mark's mind; _I_ _s Johnny ashamed to be with me? Is he trying to purposely hide our relationship?_

Mark soon brushes off these negative thoughts, _you're overreacting,_ mark says to himself.

**Friday, 22nd of January.**

Fast forward to Friday, the couple are going out with friends to a party.

> "It's gonna be so laid back, don't even worry about it man!" Yukhei said, trying to reassure Mark and Johnny.

Mark is wearing a dreamy white dress shirt, with some skin-tight black jeans that highlight is curves perfectly. He has his hair in loose curls, he applies a bit of lip gloss, wanting to impress his boyfriend, Johnny.

Johnny walks in, he's wearing more casual attire, an over-sized sweater and jeans. Mark starts worrying: _Am I overdressed? Have I went a bit over the top?_

But he's soon reassured, as Johnny's hand creeps around the younger's waist. 

> "You're beautiful Mark, you know that, right?" Johnny whispers.

Mark blushes, and settles in Johnny's hold, enjoying the warmth. Although, he thinks: _Does Johnny really mean it?_

They soon arrive at the party, Mark can already hear the music blasting from Yukhei's house. Mark and Johnny's hands soon disconnect from eachother as they walk into the house, making sure no one finds out their secret.

The pair are soon greeted by Yukhei,

> "Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!" Yukhei says, with a bright smile on his face.

After hours of talking, dancing and drinking, Mark finally slouches down on a chair, Johnny soon following and taking the seat next to his lover.

A rather different song comes on, a different vibe from the other tunes that have been playing throughout the night. Mark listens to these lyrics carefully, when he realises he relates to these words more than he once thought;

> **"Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? I wish that it could be like that, Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours."**

He looks at Johnny, and tries to hold hands with him, but the older pushes him away;

> "Not here, Mark."

Mark feels a wave of sadness come upon him, _Why can't we be a normal couple? Why can't we love like others do?_

Mark just wants to be loved, is that too much to ask? __  
  



End file.
